1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data inputting apparatus, and more particularly, the invention relates to a data inputting apparatus capable of easily detecting the press on the keyswitch through the light emitting unit and the photoelectrical sensing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when the user operates the portable electronic apparatus such as notebook, the keyboard is usually used for inputting the data. However, the traditional keyboard has complex and large construction and circuit under the keyswitches, so that the volume of the notebook could not be decreased effectively to reduce the portability.
In the prior art, the touch keyboard can solve the space problem of the traditional keyboard. However, the users have used the traditional mechanical keyboard for a long time and the touch keyboard lacks the feeling of pressing the traditional keyboard having, therefore, the touch keyboard can not replace the traditional keyboard up to now.
Therefore, the invention provides a data inputting apparatus and an electronic apparatus for solve the above-mentioned problem.